


Even Sick MJ is a Badass

by lizamarri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/M, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Sick Michelle Jones, michelle jones is badass in the form of working while sick, peter Parker is a good boyfriend, peter takes care of sick mj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizamarri/pseuds/lizamarri
Summary: MJ’s sick, and she doesn’t want to admit it. It’s jist a cold, she’ll get through it! And do not, do not on any rate try to help her, or make her go to sleep or any sentimental crap like that.The only person who could pull that off is Peter Parker.And that’s just what he’ll do.(Just you’re obligatory sick fic. A prompt from Spider_Bat.)





	Even Sick MJ is a Badass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spider_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Bat/gifts).



MJ sniffled, sad that she was sick and... well she was sick, she was allowed to sniffle! She poured some cough medicine down her throat and turned back to her computer.

“The renaissance **snif** era was influential to the **sniff** younger generation involving music and the **SNIFF** arts.” MJ sighed, closing the computer lid.   
“I can’t do *raspy cough* anything!” MJ cried, tossing her laptop to the side and watched at it bounced off a cushion and thumped to the floor, thankfully not breaking. 

MJ groaned, curling up in a little feverish ball, occasionally swigging cough medicine like a bottle of vodka.   
“Hey babe?” A voice said through the door. MJ stood and slowly made her way to the door, opening it up to reveal her beautiful boyfriend, Peter Parker clutching a tray full of Tylenol, tissues, and chocolate. MJ wilted at the site. 

“Babe, I love you.” Peter sighed, stepped in, set down the tray and kissed MJ lightly.   
“You’ll get sick!” She whined.  
“Jay, I got super healing. The only thing that could get me remotely sick is cancer,” he joked. MJ punched him in the shoulder and kissed his forehead. 

“Hey baby, lets get to sleep, ok?”   
MJ nodded as Peter led her to the couch and tucked her in amidst the blankets. “I love you Petey,” she said before drifting off. He kissed her forehead and wandered over to an armchair and lay down. “Love you too baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved/accepted!


End file.
